


Achy Breaky Heart

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's one thing to ride shotgun in Cas' car, but...this is too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Achy Breaky Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick fic written for a song-fic prompt on the 1_million_words comm on LJ.

_You can tell the world you never was my girl  
You can burn my clothes when I'm gone….._

“Cas, man….”

“Yes, Dean?”

“I’m tryin’ to live up to my own damn rule, you know? I’m trying hard, but…”

_Or you can tell your friends just what a fool I've been  
And laugh and joke about me on the phone…_

“What…rule, Dean?”

“Driver picks the song. Shotgun shuts his cakehole.”

“Oh….yes. I understand that reference.”

Sam had told him about it, at some point. It rang a bell.

_You can tell my arms go back to the farm  
You can tell my feet to hit the floor…_

“Do you not like this music?”

“I do not, Cas. I do not like green eggs and ham and…. I do not like this…craptastic song.”

_Or you can tell my lips to tell my fingertips  
They won't be reaching out for you no more…_

Dean didn’t resent having to be a passenger in Castiel’s pimpmobile of a car for a case, really he didn’t. He wasn’t that petty a man. But this….over and over and…. _ohhhh_ ….it was too steep a price to pay for the Impala being in the garage.

_Don’t tell my heart my achy breaky heart_  
_I just don't think he'd understand_  
_And if you tell my heart my achy breaky heart_  
_He might blow up and kill this man_  


“Would it be okay, Dean, if I let it play out… and then agree to not to choose this tape again?”

Castiel wasn’t the type to bounce in his seat in time with a song, but if he were…he would be. He clearly loved something about it. The G.D. song _spoke_ to him for some reason Dean couldn't fathom.

“Yeah. That’s good, babe,” Dean took a deep breath and bore down, ready to take the next two minutes and thirty seconds in silence. “That’ll do it.”


End file.
